


Show me you miss me

by everburningsharingan



Series: No Shame [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everburningsharingan/pseuds/everburningsharingan
Summary: They sat in silence for a moment once Naruto sat down. Only the sound of the crickets and sirens racing around town miles away floated around them. Deidara found that he really didn’t know how to start a conversation with Naruto at this point. It seemed like so much happened between them and he wouldn’t be surprised if Naruto hated him. Still, he couldn’t stop the way he felt his palms get sweaty as he searched for something to say. (Part II to Extra Credit)





	1. Chapter 1

“I miss him,” Deidara said out loud for the first time. He felt the aching in his chest as the words escaped him and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Sasuke. “I’m...sorry for waking you.”

It was nearly two in the morning when Sasuke was jolted awake by Deidara’s crying in his sleep. He kept mumbling Naruto’s name and shaking his head back and forth. It almost seemed like he was being held down. It was a nightmare about being assaulted. Sasuke tried his best to sound calm. To not sound as annoyed and angry as he was. He didn’t want Deidara to think it was aimed at him. He hated that the boy he cared for so much still had so many emotional stars surrounding this person. And to make matters worse, Sasuke could tell that Deidara still felt something for Naruto, still.

They didn’t sleep together every night. Just when Deidara was home alone for the night and Sasuke felt uneasy about the fact that Naruto was just next door. He smoothed a hand through Deidara’s hair, urging him to lay back down.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Sasuke said. Not for waking him up or missing Naruto. He reached for his phone to check for any texts. Hidan was coming back home today and while it was nice to spend time with Deidara by himself, he was happy to have all three of them together, again. Maybe they’d be able to talk about the nature of their relationship. “Look, can I get you something? Some water or maybe a sandwich?”

Deidara shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I just need to get some air. You go back to sleep, I’m going to step out for a few minutes.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“I think I need to be alone.” Deidara’s hand felt over Sasuke’s and he gave him a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry, it’s late. No one else is awake.”

Naruto isn’t awake, is what he meant.

“Fine,” Sasuke sighed. “But if you’re not back in thirty minutes, I’m coming to look for you, okay? Be careful.”

“Yeah. Yeah,of course.”

Deidara zipped up his jacket as he stepped out into his backyard. He really hadn’t been able to sleep well for the past few weeks. Whether it was a nightmare or just memories of him and his best friend keeping him up, there was always an obstacle. He sat down on the bench and stared out at his yard. He and Naruto used to spend almost all of their time out here before things changed. 

He wasn’t sure when Sasuke became his closest friend. Not that he wasn’t appreciative of it, but there was no replacing that kind of relationship. Carding his hands through his hair, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing up at Naruto’s bedroom window. Every so often, he’d look out his own window and secretly hope that he saw his friend. But these days the blinds were always down and the curtains drawn.

He’d left his phone inside. He knew that if he had it, he would start scrolling through old pictures. Naruto wasn’t typically one to take photos, but Deidara used to be all about surprise selfies. He smiled to himself when he remembered just how patient Naruto was with him during those times. God, he wanted to go back to those times.

“It’s late, y’know.” The husky voice came from his left and Deidara jolted a little bit as Naruto approached. He was wearing faded, ripped jeans and his letterman jacket. He’d most likely been out for most of the night. “And I know you get cold easily.”

“I...didn’t know anyone else would be awake.”

Naruto smirked, shaking his head. “Oh yeah? Is that why you were looking at my window?” He took another step towards Deidara. “Where are your boyfriends?”

“Sasuke’s asleep.”

“And Hidan?”

Deidara paused before responding. “He’s been out of town.” He didn’t mention that he’d be back today. Something told him Naruto didn’t really want to talk too much about Hidan. He looked down at the empty spot next to him before moving over to make more room for Naruto.

Sasuke would kill him for this, but Sasuke also promised him twenty-five more minutes of solitude. 

They sat in silence for a moment once Naruto sat down. Only the sound of the crickets and sirens racing around town miles away floated around them. Deidara found that he really didn’t know how to start a conversation with Naruto at this point. It seemed like so much happened between them and he wouldn’t be surprised if Naruto hated him. Still, he couldn’t stop the way he felt his palms get sweaty as he searched for something to say.

Finally, it was Naruto that spoke first.

“My dad doesn’t know I’m out here,” he said. “If he did, he’s kill me. Y’know, I got a lot of shit for what happened. He said if he ever catches me with you again, he’ll skin me alive.”

Deidara nodded. “Yeah...I’m sorry.” He remembered that night. Hell, he’d gone over it over and over in his head so see what he could have done differently. His body ached as he remembered just how sore he’d been. But all of the ill feelings towards Naruto had dissipated at this point and all he was left with was the nagging desire to make things right, again.To get things back to the way they used to be.

“I see you around with Sasuke. You two are always together. Are you guys fuckin’ Hidan, now?”

“No! No...it’s nothing like that. Hidan just...he just…” He makes sure Naruto doesn’t come near them. Deidara couldn’t tell him that. “He’s just nice to us.”

“Not nice enough for you to forget about me,” Naruto said, gesturing up to his bedroom window. “You miss me, don’t you?”

Deidara nodded without a second thought. He couldn’t lie to Naruto. 

“Thought so.” He nodded. “Even if you were fuckin’ Hidan, it wouldn’t be as good as my dick. Right?”

He laughed and nudged Deidara and all Deidara could think about was how terrible the last time they were together went. The time Naruto and Hidan physically fought in front of him and he had to clean Hidan’s swollen nose. 

“C’mon, I’m jokin’. You know you were more than just a cocksleeve to me. Shit, you were my friend, first. I didn’t forget that.” Naruto’s voice dropped to a heavy, serious tone that Deidara had rarely heard before. Naruto’s arm stretched out and rested on the back of the bench, around Deidara’s shoulders and Naruto leaned into him the slightest bit. “And all this time I’ve had to myself had me thinkin’ about you. Especially tonight.”

Deidara made eye contact, this time. “Really?”

“Yeah. I had my dick down this girl’s throat and all I could think of was how she didn’t suck my dick like you. I didn’t fuck her, though,” Naruto said. “I knew she wouldn’t feel like you. Deidara, do you remember when we were kids? When I walked in on you jerking off at a sleepover?”

Deidara nodded, his face burning as he remembered the distant memory.

“I remember the type of porn you watched. You showed me, once.” Naruto was hovering closer. So close that Deidara could smell the faint traces of...something unfamiliar on him. Was he at someone’s house? What girl was this? “Videos about twinky boys like you getting wrecked by bigger dudes, whether they liked it or not. You were so hard watchin’ that...I never forgot it. You realize that, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I fucked you like I did because I knew you would like it. You’ve always wanted to be treated like an object by a guy, right? Did you like it?”

How could Deidara answer that? He...he knew Naruto wasn’t lying. In the back of his mind, he’d always wanted to experience what he thought was a real alpha man. Naruto was possessive as all hell. And Deidara was able to cum from just that.

“Naruto, I can’t talk about this right now.”

“Why’re you out here, hm? You were hoping that I’d be home, right? Able to look out my window and see you starin’ back at me. If you didn’t miss me, you wouldn’t be here. And I know that you’re aching for my cock, still. Right?”

Deidara shifted in his seat. And he finally felt Naruto’s hand resting on his thigh.

“If you wanna bounce on my cock, all you gotta do is say the word. And I’ll remind you just how good my dick feels.”


	2. Chapter 2

Before he knew it, Deidara’s hands were on Naruto’s chest and he could feel rough, possessive hands gripping his hips and holding him in place to grind against Deidara. The car was parked in Naruto’s driveway and while it was dark outside, they both knew that they could probably still be caught by security patrolling the area. One of the downsides of living in a more expensive neighborhoods, in Naruto’s opinion. But he couldn’t bring himself to care too much his tongue delved into Deidara’s mouth and claimed what was his.

He’d gotten back from getting a blowjob from Orochimaru when he ran into Deidara when he tried to go in through the entrance on the side of his house. His dad was less likely to hear that door open and close. But just seeing the blonde again brought back old feelings. His chest burned as he remembered how Hidan stole both his boys from him.

“Unzip my pants,” Naruto told him and Deidara didn’t waste any time before his was moving Naruto’s jeans and underwear out of the way and get to his dick. He was familiar with what Naruto liked. He pushed the thoughts of Sasuke and Hidan out of his mind as he kissed down Naruto’s chest. And once he finally took Naruto in his mouth, the top nearly melted in his mouth. “Ugh, damn...your mouth is so wet. D’you remember how I like it? I want my dick covered in spit before I fuck your ass.”

Naruto groaned and watched Deidara’s head move up and down. Sucking him in with every pass and that damn spit rolling down the length of his dick was driving him crazy. Sure, Orochimaru was filthy with his blowjobs and the deepest throat Naruto had ever felt. Shit, he was certain he was leaking down Deidara’s throat by now, though. There was just something different about having this type of relationship with Deidara, his best friend, that made his dick strain in his pants. 

Maybe this won’t be as bad as last time, Deidara thought to himself.

“Mm, you’re such a pretty fag,” Naruto growled. Deidara hated that word. “You like that dick more than Hidan’s, don’t you? Even that asshole, Sasuke’s. God, you feel so fucking good.”

Once Deidara’s head finally came back up, he tried to kiss Naruto one more time.

“Hey, hey,” Naruto stopped him before their lips touched. “You just had your mouth on my dick, man. Just take these off.”

He tugged off Deidara’s pants and licked his lips. He missed the feel of Deidara’s ass around him. Milking his dick and worshiping him. When he was finally able to sink into him again, Deidara’s fingers gripped the jock’s shoulders to hold himself up. It was a tight fit, especially after not doing something like this for so long. He gritted his teeth and his breath came out in short whimpers.

“Good boy, just slide on down,” Naruto murmured against him. “Shit, that’s so good.”

Damn, his dick was screaming. Deidara was so tight. Any thought in his mind that Hidan had been fucking him had been erased once he bottomed out in him over and over again. He licked his lips and groaned as they rocked their hips together.

“Is this okay?” Deidara shuddered against him.

“It’s perfect, baby,” Naruto murmured. “You’re doin’ a good job, boy.”

Deidara’s eyes settled on Naruto’s face and he took in all of his features. God, he was beautiful. His heart fluttered as he felt Naruto dive in and pull out of him and all he wanted to do was make sure he was doing everything in his power to make sure Naruto knew how much he’d missed him after all this time apart. 

The pink tip of Deidara’s cock was smearing a trail of precum along his friend’s shirt as he grew more and more desperate, he was painfully hard now, whining and pleading into the open air for release. His sac was heavy with frustration; rhythm long abandoned as hips push downwards over and over again, soft cries of desperation muffled only by his lacklustre attempts to press his lips to Naruto’s neck. He was beyond the point of denying exactly what it was he wanted.

“Naruto…” The name was laced with only a fraction of the desire he’d been holding back after all of this time apart. “Don’t stop.”

“I’m gonna send you back up to your room with my cum leaking out of you, okay?” Naruto said in a husky tone. “And I don’t want you to forget who fucked you best while you’re falling asleep tonight.”

“I won’t,” he whimpered. “I--I promise.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Though Deidara was small and felt featherlight across Naruto’s well-toned thighs, his feminine physique curved in all the right places. Naruto let his hands roam freely as his release approached. The calloused pads of his fingers dug into Deidara’s hip bones, his eyes hot like coal as they kept staring into Deidara’s. “Remember that you’re mine.”

Deidara moaned and jerked his hips forward. They climaxed at the same time and if there was any doubt in Deidara’s mind that Naruto was the best sex of his life, it was obliterated in that moment. God, he was hooked on Naruto. And he didn’t see it going away any time soon.

_ I missed you so much _ .


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stepped into Tsunade’s house and tossed his keys on her kitchen counter. She wasn’t home. Probably still out at the store, he thought. Tsunade had a routine that he’d memorized easily. See, Wednesdays were her days to restock on alcohol and the rich desserts that she craved at all hours of the night. 

He’d been spending more time at her house than his own since the summer began. As the summer pressed on, his dad was getting more and more violent since he saw Naruto with Deidara and Sasuke. Being able to take his frustrations out on Tsunade was a safe haven for him. He peeled off his jacket and tossed it onto her couch and reached for the remote as he made himself comfortable. 

It wasn’t until he was half an hour into a television show that Tsunade returned home.

“Got anything for me?” Naruto snickered at the older woman narrowed her eyes at him from the kitchen doorway.

“How did you get into my house?”

“Like I don’t know where you keep your spare key by now, c’mon, Tsunade. What’d you get? Sake? Vodka?”

She sighed, moving the bag she’d brought in behind her back. “Nothing that interests you. Now, why don’t you leave?”

“You know you love when I’m around.” He flashed her a smug grin. “Isn’t that what you said last night?”

“Now isn’t the time for this.”

“You’ve always got time for me.”

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, her eyes rolling as she did her best to manage her irritation. This wasn’t the time to argue with him--she had things to do. Far more frustrating things. When he turned his attention back to the television, she tightened her grip on the plastic bag and made her way to her bedroom.

_ Stupid _ , she thought to herself as she locked her bedroom door and began to tear at the packaging.  _ How could I be so stupid?  _ She usually made sure to keep her common sense in check when it came to the men she was seeing...not that she counted herself as seeing Naruto. He made have been the only person she was sleeping with but that didn’t mean there was anything remotely serious going on between the two of them. She noticed her hands trembling as she pulled the damned piece of plastic from it’s packaging.

She should have made him use protection. She always made the men she was with us protection. Why was he so damn different?

“It’s nothing,” she muttered to herself. This was nothing to worry about in the long run. Sure, she’d have to mentally kick her own ass later on for being so dumb. She was a teacher, after all. She was the one who was supposed to make sure kids didn’t make stupid decisions like the one she’d made. “It’ll be fine.”

She took the test and for ten agonizing minutes, remained seated on her bed. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the results. Heart pounding out of her chest, she drew in a shaky breath and finally stood up.

_ What if it’s positive? _ She hadn’t thought that far ahead. Naruto was...he was a child, to say the least. The idea that he could be the father of her potential child sent chills of distress through her that she couldn’t seem to shake. She could still hear him yelling at a game on the television downstairs, completely oblivious to what was going on behind her door.

Don’t overreact, Tsunade. You haven’t even looked, yet. This could be a false alarm and there’s really nothing to worry about. Yeah...just a false alarm. It wouldn’t be the first time she was late, after all. 

Finally, she stood up and dragged her feet to the bathroom. She counted her prayers as she picked up the test.

_ Please, for the love of God _ , she prayed.  _ I promise to never be so stupid. _

And then she looked.

Negative.

It was negative and she could finally let out that breath that she didn’t realize she was holding in. The blonde leaned against the wall and carded her fingers through her hair. She took a few moments to gather herself and finally push out all of the what-ifs that her mind had concocted.

“Fucking Naruto,” she growled to herself. She’d have to be more careful from now on. That was a close call. Too close.

~~~~

Hidan knew something was up with Deidara. During the time they spent together, he could tell that something was missing. There was something the blonde was holding back and it seemed like even Sasuke didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t until the two of them were alone that Hidan decided to get to the bottom of it.

“How was your break?” He asked him. They were at the gym. Hidan asked Deidara to tag along while he got a workout in. It was during the wrap up that he decided to initiate the conversation. “Do anything interesting?”

Deidara shrugged. “A few parties. Nothing too crazy. The summers around here at pretty boring.” His eyes lingered on his sketchbook. Hidan wondered what he could be drawing. Every time either he or Sasuke came around, Deidara would close it and set it aside.

“Did you two get any quality bonding time in?” Hidan noticed the difference in the way Deidara interacted with him in this setting. He wasn’t blind...he would often notice the way the boy’s eyes would trace his abs as he worked out. “With all this free time from school, you guys must’ve gotten into somethin’.”

Deidara chuckled lightly. “No, not really. We just...hung out for most of the break.”

Hidan nodded. “Anything eventful happen while I was gone?”

Deidara shook his head. “No, not that I can remember.”

There was a party on the other side of town that Hidan had been invited to. It was almost exclusively athletes and other kids from his social circle, but he’d asked the host if they didn’t mind him bringing a couple friends. Word traveled quickly in this town...Hidan learned to deal with the rumors surrounding him and the other two boys.

“You sure you wanna go out with me tomorrow?” The upside of there being no school was that parties could fall on any night of the week, considering the host didn’t have any obligations the next day. “There shouldn’t be too many people there and I know how much you like parties, but…”

“I’ll be fine,” Deidara said quickly. “What time should I be ready?”

“I’ll pick you up at seven?” Hidan stepped forward. And when he placed his hand on Deidara’s shoulder, he didn’t expect the blonde to flinch at his touch. “Whoa, whoa...you sue you’re alright? Nothin’ you wanna tell me?”

Deidara forced a chuckle. “You don’t have to fish for it--honest.”

“Alright, alright, I know how to take a hint.” He’d planned for this. School was already over and all of the buses were long done. “How ‘bout I take you home and we can start lookin’ for an outfit for tomorrow?”


End file.
